1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp incorporating heat pipes for improving heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on a bottom surface of the heat sink. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a longitudinal direction of the heat sink. When the LEDs are activated to light, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air by natural air convection via the heat sink.
However, in order to achieve a compact design and facilitate a convenient transportation and handling of the LED lamp, the LED lamp has a small size. The LEDs are assembled on a small area. Thus, heat generated by the LEDs are accumulated on the heat sink and leads to the LEDs overheating, whereby the LEDs will operate unstably or even fail.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a good heat dissipation efficiency.